Vampyra, Chiropterean Queen
by Golden Lady Vampyra
Summary: There's a third sister that no one knows about except Diva? What will happen? will Saya crush there plan for Chiroptereans or will they prevail? Or will they come together as the family they were meant to be? Will there be love for the creature known as Vampyra or not? Read to find out what will happen. Solomon/OC
1. Chapter 1

Rated for Foul Language

Steal my OC you die :)

Prologue-

"Saya, why do you hate me? I've done nothing wrong," asked Diva.

"You took my family away from me and drink the blood of innocent humans. Yet, you say you have done no wrong. You killed Joel and humans, for that I cannot let you live. Chiroptereans and humans cannot co-exist with each other." Saya replied.

"Yet, you, a Chiropterean, can live amongst them as friends and family, can you not?"

"Even I cannot exist with humans, that's why I will kill all Chiroptereans, including myself."

Then, all of a sudden, a loud voice rang over the courtyard,"Poor, poor Saya. Your judgment is all clouded up. Have you not noticed? Joel took you away from your family, your sisters. He kept one as a pet, another as a prisoner, and the other he forgot about. What amazed him the most on the day he died, was that the forgotten one was still alive after all those years. She killed your precious little human, Joel. He took apart her family and when they finally unite, it's disaster. But since you want to kill Chiroptereans so badly, I have a question for you. What happens when your the last Chiropterean left and you don't want to make your human family sadder than they already are?"

While Saya thought of her answer, the figure revealed itself to the group of seven. She was a combination of both Diva and Saya, yet she looked as if she was the most beautiful being in the world. With her deep purple eyes, it seemed as if she knew what you were thinking, for they held a knowing look in them. "Time's up, Saya. What is your answer?" she asked in a playful manner.

"I don't know what I will do," Saya said for her answer.

"Exactly. Hello, Diva how did your last adventure fare you? Was it exciting or dull?"

"How is it that you know each other if we just met?" Saya asked.

"Why shouldn't I? I am, after all, named and titled: Vampyra, the true Queen of the Chiroptereans."

A/N: That's the prologue. How did you like it? Was it good, was it amazing? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2 - The Beginning

Ch 1 – The story of Vampyra Frost, the Chiropterean Queen

There was a secret that Joel had kept from Amshel. That secret was the being Vampyra. She was born first out of triplets: her, Saya, and Diva. Saya was taken and cared for at Joel's mansion while Joel locked Diva up. She was used as an experiment while Saya lived as Joel's daughter. And Vampyra, you might ask. Well she had the worst fate of all, she was locked up and forgotten once she reached the age of 7. For at that age, it was noted that she was dangerous and would kill anyone that got in her way.

But then came the day when Haji came. He had gone exploring and stumbled upon her dwelling. At first, he had been amazed someone lived there, but he was terrified by the way she managed to stay alive. She survived on the blood of the creatures that shared her habitat (rats and mice). It was then that he became her first friend. It was only a while until he deserted her, too.

It was only a few years later, that she was freed. An explorer had come to check out the surrounding area in the forests around Joel's mansion. The lock that had kept her locked in had rusted and was very easy to break now. So he pulled at the lock and went inside to explore. Unfortunately, he never came back out. After she had drank her fill, she wondered out of her prison that had held her captive for so long.

She wondered around until she came to what appeared to be ruins. It was then, in that moment, that she heard a song that told of how she felt when she was trapped in that hellhole. "Your song is quite beautiful. I wish you would sing some more, please." she said.

"Alright, but I don't believe it's that good," said the voice that belonged to the singer.

But it was her song that had lured Saya near and Vampyra did not want to risk being seen. "I'll be back, OK? I can't risk being seen just yet."

"OK." the voice replied back.

"Hello, is anyone there? Your song is really pretty, what is it called?" another unknown voice asked.

"I don't know."

"What's your name? Mine's Saya."

"I don't have one."

"Then I'll give you one." she paused to think,"How about Diva?"

"I like that."

And with that, they started their friendship. Unknown to them, Vampyra was jealous of it. But still, only she was awarr that they were sisters.

It wasn't until months later, when it was Joel's birthday, did Saya ask. "Today is Joel's birthday. Will you sing that song for him, if I let you out?" Saya questioned.

"Yes," Diva replied,"I will sing for him."

It was only after Saya went with Haji to find flowers for Joel, that Diva struck. But it wasn't Diva who drained Joel, it was Vampyra. For Vampyra had the the power of illusion and many other powers. She had cast an illusion to make Saya think it was Diva because Saya had no idea of who she was and she wouldn't attack a human without reason. It wasn't until that faithful day, when Saya came back to the Zoo, that she found out that she and Diva were related.

That was when Vampyra began her evil plot for she was truly evil.


	3. Chapter 3 - True Evil

"Saya, you know, I've always hated you. You took my 1st friend, then my sister. What next? My title?" Vampyra questioned.

"Why? If we just met? Why hate me?" Saya asked in return.

"It's like asking why hate Diva if she is your sister. I hate you for a reason and you hate her for a reason. I'm the only one that is not hated. Oh, and Saya. Just a bit of information. It wasn't Diva who killed Joel. It was me."

"But why? What did Joel ever do to you?" Saya exclaimed.

"You remember that story I told you about the 3 sisters? The 1st sister was me, the 2nd you, and the 3rd was Diva. It's a tragic story in the end." explained Vampyra. "And that story only ends with good or evil. Which shall triumph?"

_Time Skip_

Episode

Saya looked up towards the billboard. And there, in magnificent glory, stood Diva and Vampyra. It was strange to see that Diva was using Ryu's body, yet Vampyra remained in her own. The only thing changed was her name, it was now Sylitina Frost.

Back with David and the others, Saya explained what she saw. "So now we know when and where they're going to strike. All we have to do is what and stop them."

"It won't be that easy. Vampyra won't make it that easy for us, she's very skilled in coming up with plans. Especially since she can see the future." Haji said.

"How is it that you know so much about Vampyra?" asked Kai.

"I was her very 1st friend and I guess she was my 1st, too." he replied.

_Time Skip_

It was showtime. The curtains would go up at any moment and then they would preform. Only this was a rehearsal for the real thing which Red Shield would not be able to stop. Vampyra's plan would not have any failure unless she had a change of heart. Which was not likely to happen at all.

She would make sure Saya die for everything she had done.

_Time Skip_

The curtains rose up. It was Diva's time to shine and have the spotlight for a while.

"Cano_ tasay noni Cano nimono Kamay strata taday datoo stprey datoo. Cano tasay noni Cano nimono Kamay nibo nonimo. Kahmen sono soda nimo Kahmen mayto nimo hisa day astro misa day (tons of vocals and music) Cano tashi noni Cano nimono Valmay Sahano lada (vocals and end of song/music)_" Diva's song went wonderfully without any interruptions. (A/N: This song is called 'Diva's Song')

'_I only hope no one interrupts my song,' _Vampyra thought. (A/N: Vampyra's song is called 'Diva Dance')

"_(music) Il dolce sono me colpi sua voce Ah, quella voce mi qui nel cor dicesa Edgardo, lo ti son resa Edgardo, Ah, Edgardo moi Si, ti son resa Fuggi la toui nemici Toui nemici (music) Un gel lo mei serpeggia nel sen..."_ The music had stopped no longer playing, why did it do this? '_They somehow figured out my plan and stopped_ it' Vampyra looked up not at all surprised that they had found a way to stop her performance.


End file.
